Hamburguesa
by AstraAltair
Summary: Ruri jamás había probado una hamburguesa en toda su vida. Por lo que ese día Alma (obligado o más bien amenazado por Kagami) iba a llevarla a comer ese alimento profano y de "plebeyos", pero que sin duda la joven Aiba nunca olvidaría ese día su sabor y algo más que la compañía de Tandouji. Basado en el último minuto del Drama Picture de Shirogane Tsubasa. Pareja: AlmaxRuri


¡Hola a todos!

Espero que estén bien, en esta ocasión les traigo un one shot de otra serie que no tiene que ver con D-Gray-Man, Pandora Hearts o de Sengoku Basara que manejan un ambiente fantasioso, de época y gótico (como en el caso de Man y Pandora Hearts), aún así espero que les guste. Así que aquí les dejo las notas de este fic.

1.-El fandom de esta historia pertenece a Sacred Seven, una serie de ciencia ficción creada por el estudio Sunrise (creador de Code Gueass, Gundam, etc) del 2011. Si no has visto la serie, la película y el Drama Picture, te sugiero que lo hagas para que entiendas la trama de este fic.

2.-En esta ocasión escribí una historia de género shôjo o romance mezclado con un poquito de amor clicheado (un poco de chiclés no le hará daño a nadie), comedia y una pizquita de drama, así como del género gakuen. La pareja principal es Alma TandoujixRuri Aiba.

3.-El objetivo de este fic se divide en dos: el primero es fomentar el nulo fandom en español de esta serie que ha recibido muchas malas críticas, pero también buenas críticas; en mi opinión depende de la perspectiva de cada quien con respecto a este anime. El segundo es que se trata de un pequeño "break" en lo que la inspiración para los fics de Man resurge con fuerza.

4.-La frase de "pobre alma en desgracia" lo saqué de la canción de Úrsula de la versión latina de la película de Disney de la Sirenita, más que nada como sarcasmo para la ocasión.

5.-"Je suis une diva": Significa "Soy una Diva" en francés.

6.-Decidí respetar la palabra "oni" (demonio) en los diálogos de Onigawara porque en español no capta la misma esencia de esta palabra que en japonés.

7.-El medio de transporte que utiliza Alma se llama Honda Motocompo, es una moto plegable vendida por la compañía automotriz Honda entre 1981 a 1983

Bueno, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Hamburguesa**

Las clases habían terminado por ese día en el Colegio Aiba, por lo que el chico Tandouji estaba dispuesto a irse a descansar a su casa, pues ya había tenido suficiente de todo el relajo que se había armado por culpa de la visita de Kijima Knight y de Fei, quien al final pudo darle las gracias a Ruri por haberle rescatado cuando la cueva se derrumbó, aunque ese par no sólo tenía la culpa de que su día fuese una locura, pues Kagami también "le había entrado al aro" con el robot de combate persiguiéndolo por todo el campus con Knight y Fei y todo porque el mayordomo de la rectora escolar malinterpretó la situación al creerlo un traidor por ayudar a ese dúo. Afortunadamente todo se arregló y no hubo más percances, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó, ya que la idea de tener como compañeros de clase a Knight y a Fei le provocaba jaqueca de sólo pensarlo, sobre todo por los problemas que le podría ocasionar el chico de cabellos color uva con sus arranques de ira tal como lo había soñado. No obstante, cuando creyó que esa tarde iba a estar solo y en paz en su casa, sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Kagami lo detuvo abruptamente en la entrada del colegio, lo cual significaba más molestias para él y estaba seguro de que o quien más bien era la persona detrás de las intenciones del mayordomo.

―¿Y ahora qué quieres?―Le preguntó después de bostezar con desgano.

―Tengo una misión sumamente importante para ti, Alma Tandouji. ―Respondió con mucha seriedad el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes.

―¿Una misión? ―Cuestionó el peligris con curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo sospechoso por la forma en que actuaba el mayordomo.―Que yo sepa ya no tengo la necesidad de combatir más contra las Piedras Oscuras.

―No tiene nada que ver con las Piedras Oscuras ni con el poder del Sacred Seven.

―Entonces ¿de qué se trata?

Por un momento hubo silencio, lo cual incomodó al joven de 17 años, pues estaba casi seguro que se trataba de uno de los tantos caprichitos de la pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda y como fue; Kagami lo amenazó de muerte si no llevaba a "su ama" a comer una hamburguesa mañana, que para colmo del oji azul ése día era viernes, o sea que su fin de semana ya estaba más que boicoteado por una niña multimillonaria que jamás en lo que llevaba de vida había probado una hamburguesa, aunque fuera de esos puestecillos baratos, pero lo obvio era que la chica quisiese ir a un restaurante de lujo o de comida rápida caros como Carl's Junior o Burger King a probar ese alimento de "plebeyos mortales", mientras que el apenas y tenía un "clavo" en su bolsillo para sobrevivir, y para caerse muerto solamente le quedaba el riachuelo que estaba frente a su casa, o sea que ni para la fosa común tenía la pobre alma en desgracia(4).

―Por los gastos no te preocupes, te daré el suficiente capital para que complazcas todos y cada uno de los deseos de mi ama.―Dijo el oji escarlata al notar la cara de espanto del chico.―Es más nos vamos en este instante.

―¿A dónde?―Preguntó Alma al ver cómo Kagami lo metió a su carro para así llevarlo a que se comprara algo de ropa, pues no estaba dispuesto a que el joven pobretón fuera a presentarse en "fachas" ese fin de semana con Ruri, pues quería que todo saliera perfecto y no iba permitir que Alma estropeara todo con su carota de "soy pobre, sólo me queda el riachuelo frente a mi casa para caer muerto".

Para cualquier adolescente o persona "normal", el poder ir a una boutique a comprar ropa de marca como Louis Vuitton, Armani o Dolce & Gabbana era un sueño dorado, pero para el chico Tandouji era simplemente una horrible migraña, ya que de sólo ver los exorbitantes precios en las prendas le daban ganas de desmayarse y de irse a una simple tienda de ropa de segunda mano, pero nuevamente se vio acorralado por el fiel mayordomo de Ruri, quien lo obligó a probarse casi toda la ropa de cada boutique a la que fueron; definitivamente esa tarde fue la más estresante que jamás había tenido en sus diecisiete años de vida.

―Bueno, espero que mañana estés impecable para cuando llegue con mi ama a buscarte, o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias. ―Dijo Makoto con un ligero destello en sus anteojos, lo cual puso a Alma con piel de gallina.

―N… no hay necesidad de ponerse en plan de psicópata; ya entendí.―Respondió el muchacho aún con los pelos de punta.

―Entonces descansa bien, porque mañana será un gran día para mi ama y no toleraré que lo eches a perder, ¿te quedó claro, Tandouji Alma?

―S… sí… ―Respondió el joven de ojos color turquesa con fastidio, pues todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era echarse a la cama de una vez por todas.

Entre tanto, la chica Aiba estaba en su cuarto con un par de criadas que le estaban ayudando a decidir el tipo de vestido que debía llevar para la ocasión. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que tuvo su primer "cita" con Alma en Kamakura fríamente planeada por Onigawara. Sin embargo, ésta vez era diferente, ya que ahora la Piedra Oscura de 800 años no iba a interferir en esta ocasión, por lo que su corazón latía a mil por hora de sólo pensar en el día de mañana y ante ese pensamiento su mente comenzó a divagar, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que las gemelas le hicieron poner de nuevo los pies en la tierra.

―¿Qué le parece este conjunto, señorita?―Preguntaron las castañas con emoción al mostrarle un vestido de color azul oscuro con rayas azul claro con un bolerito de color blanco.

― Ah… pues…

―¿O prefiere este?―Dijo una de las gemelas tomando el gancho donde estaba colgado otro conjunto que consistía en una blusa de manga larga de color violeta con una frase en francés que decía "Je suis une diva " (5) con una falda de mezclilla que hacían juego con un bolero de color lila.

―Me gusta más éste; se ve ligero, cómodo y no me hace ver como una niña a lado de Alma-san. ―Dijo lo último con un sonrojo al recordar que en su cita en Kamakura con Alma por un momento se sintió como una niña chiquita paseando con su hermano mayor y no como su amiga, mucho menos como ¿su novia?

Eso no podía ser posible por mucho que lo soñara, pues en ningún momento Alma le había dado señas de querer algo más que una amistad con ella. Si bien la había aceptado como su pareja de batallas, eso no significaba que el chico de un metro con noventa y cinco metros tuviera esa clase de interés hacia ella, lo cual hasta cierto punto la deprimía, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a llevar una relación que quizás el no deseaba, probablemente porque la veía como una hermanita por su baja estatura.

―¿Qué ocurre señorita?―Preguntaron las gemelas al ver a la chica de baja estatura con semblante decaído.

―N… no es nada… es sólo que me siento cansada; ha sido un día agotador. ―Respondió la joven Aiba, por lo que sus criadas no se atrevieron a hablar,así que dejaron a solas a su señorita, pero Onigawara le dijo:

―¿Otra vez pensando en cosas sin sentido, oni(6)?

―Te he dicho que no quiero que intervengas en esta ocasión, Onigawara.

―Hmm...pienso que le estás dando muchas vueltas al asunto, oni.

―Creo que tienes razón, pero en realidad, no sé qué es lo que realmente ve en mí Alma-san.

―Preguntárselo mañana, oni.

―Como si fuera tan fácil. ―Respondió en medio de un suspiro la joven de cabellos color zanahoria tras haberse puesto la pijama y por consiguiente haber apagado la luz de su cuarto. ―Alma-san…. ―Susurró la chica antes de dejarse abrazar por Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Tandouji se levantó temprano tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pues el único día en que podía estar más tiempo en la cama se había ido al caño por el compromiso que el malévolo de Kagami le había enjaretado con la linda Aiba, quien al cabo de una hora llegó junto con su fiel mayordomo, quien evaluó rápidamente la apariencia del joven de 17 años como si se tratara de un scanner, lo cual puso nervioso al ojiazul, quien vestía un blazer azul índigo que hacía juego con una camisa gris, pantalón de vestir de color arena y zapatos Caterpillar color ceniza. Realmente se veía guapo el chico de 17 años con ese outfit y más con su estatura, que le daba un porte jovial, fresco y elegante , lo cual llegó a sorprender incluso al mayordomo.

Por su parte, Ruri sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por el palpitar tan fuerte que tenía de tan sólo ver a Alma con ese conjunto semi formal, pues nunca imaginó que el portador del Sacred Seven se viera tan guapo con esa ropa, por lo que dejó salir un ligero y discreto suspiro para tratar de calmarse y darle "los buenos días" al muchacho. Ella llevaba puesto el conjunto que había escogido la noche anterior, lo cual hizo que Alma desviara su vista por un momento para evitar que la chica notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual malinterpretó Ruri, pero optó por darle una sonrisa.

―B… buenos días, Alma-san.

―H…. hola… Aiba-san...―Respondió el saludo con otro ligero color cereza en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza de los nervios.―¿Nos vamos?

―Eh… sí...―Expresó la joven de cabellos color zanahoria saliendo de su trance de ver una vez más al joven con esa ropa que lucía muy bien en él, además de percibir el aroma de la colonia que se había puesto.

Kagami los dejó en el centro, pues no estaba dispuesto a que Tandouji utilizara su Honda motocompo(7) de transporte con Ruri, por lo que la hizo de chofer de ambos adolescentes, o al menos esa fue la intención del mayordomo ya que Ruri le pidió, o mejor le ordenó que la dejara a solas con el portador de Sacred Seven, a quien amenazó con darle su merecido si no se comportaba como un caballero con la chica o si algo malo le pasaba. Por su parte, Ruri no dejaba de mirar de vez en cuando al chico Tandouji, quien al ver que por fin Kagami los había dejado en paz, le dijo:

―A… Aiba-san, no sé si te agrada la idea, pero ¿te gustaría ir a Mcdonald's a comer la hamburguesa?

―P… pues… a donde quieras llevarme Alma-san no tengo ningún inconveniente, de todos modos tú conoces más de estas cosas que yo...― Le contestó con timidez, lo cual la hizo sentirse una tonta al actuar de esa manera con él, por lo que optó en dar un paso hacia adelante, pero Tandouji la detuvo del brazo al notar que la chica no se había dado cuenta de que el semáforo se había puesto en verde y casi la arrollan por sus descuidos.

No obstante, la joven Aiba además del susto que se llevó, también se quedó perpleja cuando sintió que Alma la estaba abrazando, lo cual la puso tensa pues nunca había tenido un contacto tan cercano de esa índole, pues la única ocasión en la que se atrevió a abrazarlo fue cuando le rogó que le diera una pequeña esperanza de que Aoi se encontraba viva y fuera de ese toque lo único que habían llegado muy lejos era agarrarse las manos en dos ocasiones. Por su parte, Tandouji deshizo el abrazo, lo cual desalentó a la chica que deseaba en sus adentros seguir sintiendo la calidez de ese cuerpo y por consiguiente el aroma de su colonia que le hacía perder los sentidos.

―¿Estás bien, Aiba-san?

―S… sí…

―Debes tener más cuidado al cruzar la calle. ―Comentó el joven de ojos color turquesa al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano para no perderla de vista y mucho menos que volviera a tener otro "accidente".

―L… lo siento… ―Expresó en medio de un susurro acompañado de un tono triste, pues sentía que Alma la llegaba a tratar como una niña chiquita y no como alguien de su edad y todo porque la joven medía un metro con cuarenta y cuatro centímetros, lo cual maldijo en su mente frustrada.

En unos minutos, ambos adolescentes llegaron a McDonald's. Ruri estaba fascinada con el lugar, mientras que Alma estaba haciendo fila para pedir la orden de ambos.

―Alma-san, mira ¿no son lindos?―Dijo la muchacha señalando la vitrina donde estaban exhibiendo los juguetitos de la Cajita Feliz.

―Ah… Aiba-san… eso es…

―Dime ¿cómo los consigo?

―Ah pues… ―Titubeó el joven un tanto apenado y al mismo tiempo con ganas de reírse, ya que nunca imaginó que a Ruri fuera a llamarle la atención esa clase de baratijas, aunque si su memoria no le fallaba, a la joven Aiba le había gustado un llavero en forma de vagón cuando fueron a Kamakura y que antes de regresar a la mansión, ésta se compró el dichoso llavero que usaba para la entrada de su mansión.

―¿Qué ocurre Alma-san?―Cuestionó la joven al notar pensativo al chico alto, quien por un momento dudó en explicarle que esos juguetitos se conseguían al comprar un paquete de comida rápida para niños, pero al sentir el peso de la mirada esmeralda, no tuvo opción.

―Ya veo… ―Expresó casi en un suspiro la chica al no haberse percatado de ese detalle, ya que por una parte deseaba que Alma dejara de verla como una niña, pero simplemente no pudo resistirse ante el encanto de un juguete de cuerda de Hello Kitty vestida de rosa, o sea su color favorito. ―Aún así lo quiero.

Cuando llegó el turno de Tandouji y de Aiba, éste pidió la Cajita Feliz para la multimillonaria con el juguete de Hello Kitty que tanto quería, por un lado le daba risa y le enternecía este detalle, pero por el otro entendía que la chica no había tenido una infancia feliz después de la muerte de sus padres y la cristalización de Aoi que, quizás nunca se dio su tiempo para jugar o comprar juguetes, además de que la Cajita Feliz le vendría bien a la muchacha por su estómago de pichón, mientras que él pidió cinco hamburguesas Big Mac con queso, tres órdenes de papas y dos refrescos grandes y tres hamburguesas sencillas con queso. Por su parte, Ruri estaba impresionada de tan sólo ver la cantidad de hamburguesas que el peli gris había ordenado para él mismo, pero supuso que eso debía que el joven era bastante alto y que por lo mismo comía demasiado. Sin embargo, un día Aoi le dijo que parte del enorme apetito que tenía el chico Tandouji era debido al simple hecho de que el poder del Sacred Seven le hacía consumir mucha energía, aún cuando no lo usara.

―¿Aiba-san? ¿ocurre algo?―Preguntó el joven al notar que la chica no había siquiera abierto la Cajita Feliz. ―¿No tienes hambre?

―¡Ah! n…. nada… estoy bien… sólo que estaba pensando en algo…

―¿Cómo qué?―Volvió a cuestionar bastante curioso por la forma en que estaba actuando la chica, quien se sonrojó por un momento, pero aún así le respondió diciendo:

―Alma-san… dime ¿qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?

―¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres con eso, Aiba-san?

―Bueno… como la amenaza de las Piedras Oscuras controladas por Kenmi terminó y ya no tienes la necesidad de usar el poder de Sacred Seven, pues… ¿hay algo que quieras hacer en el futuro?

―Hmmm… pues, por ahora lo único que se me ocurre es que la próxima semana empezaré a trabajar medio tiempo en una pizzería como repartidor, así que ya no será posible para mí estar asistiendo al club de geología con las chicas, con Kagami y contigo. ―Explicó el muchacho con nerviosismo, pues no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar la joven.

―¿Trabajar? ¿por qué?―Cuestionó la chica tras un breve silencio y de haberle dado un sorbo a su refresco de manzana.

―Porque necesito aprovechar mi tiempo en algo productivo, es decir, no significa que me aburra de pasar el rato con las chicas, contigo y Kagami en el club de geología, pero….

―¿Acaso tienes problemas económicos?―Preguntó Ruri con una mirada intensa que era infalible sobre todo para con Alma, quien se vio acorralado por el verde esmeralda de esas enormes orbes.

Alma maldijo su suerte, pues siempre que se trataba de problemas Ruri parecía tener un detector que funcionaba con él a la perfección. No obstante, el peli gris no deseaba recibir ayuda de Aiba, no porque odiara a la muchacha, pero tampoco quería dar la impresión de ser un aprovechado o interesado por la fortuna de la chica, pues sabía perfectamente que Ruri lo ayudaría y le daría hasta (literalmente) la luna si él se la pidiera, pero no era el caso. Y es que desde algún tiempo su vida parecía que estaba volviendo a ser monótona debido a que su misión de derrotar a las Piedras Oscuras había cesado, por lo que estaba decidido a hacer algo diferente para no recaer en el ese círculo vicioso, aunque Ruri tampoco estaba equivocada con respecto a que tenía problemas económicos, sobre todo con su despensa por el alza de los precios en los súpers y hasta en las tiendas de conveniencia.

―No...―Le mintió, cosa que odiaba, pero tampoco quería darle lástima a la pelirroja. ―Como te dije, es sólo que necesito aprovechar mi tiempo en algo productivo, ya que después de nuestra pelea contra Kenmi me he vuelto muy sedentario y no puedo seguir así…

―Entiendo.―Expresó casi susurrando tras haberle dándole otro sorbo a su refresco y comido un nugget de pollo. ―Lo que tú decidas hacer de ahora en adelante, yo te apoyaré y respetaré esa "voluntad".

Esa palabra sacudió el ser de Alma, pues la dulce sonrisa de Aiba y la suavidad en sus palabras hicieron que en un instante el joven tocara los labios de Ruri, cuyas pupilas se dilataron y su rostro se tornó rojo como una fresa. Nunca imaginó que Alma Tandouji fuera a hacer algo así, por lo que de tanta emoción cacheteó a Tandouji, quien se quedó atónito; no tanto por la cachetada, sino por sus propias acciones y tras reaccionar notó que Ruri había corrido hacia el baño de mujeres a refugiarse al mismo tiempo que se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, lo cual malinterpretó el más alto al pensar que Ruri estaba llorando por su culpa.

―¡Ah qué imbécil soy!―Dijo casi gritando de lo frustrado que estaba, debido a que Kagami le había advertido que le daría su merecido si echaba a perder todo, pero el gerente del local lo regañó por escandaloso y mal hablado en un sitio que era frecuentado por niños.

Entre tanto, Ruri estaba encerrada en uno de los cubículos del baño. Estaba sorprendida por aquella acción de Alma, pues nunca creyó que llegara a hacer eso en la realidad; siempre había soñado que él la tratara y viera como una mujer y no como una niña, que la abrazara, que la besara, que le dijera un simple "te amo".

―¿Qué me pasa? ¿por qué estoy actuando así? ―Decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano sobre su pecho al notar los latidos de su corazón.

En realidad sí sabía lo que le pasaba pero siempre había querido creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, más su corazón y sus lágrimas le decían todo lo contrario. Sí, amaba al chico, pero no deseaba hacerse ilusiones de que éste correspondiera sus sentimientos porque nunca le había agradado la idea de forzarlo a que la amara como ella lo hacía; anhelaba que todo saliera del chico: que fuera él quien le confesara sus sentimientos; que le dijera "yo también te amo". No obstante, las palabras de Onigawara volvieron a resonar en su mente:

 **-Micro Recuerdo-**

―¿Otra vez pensando en cosas sin sentido, oni?

―Te he dicho que no quiero que intervengas en esta ocasión, Onigawara.

―Hmm...pienso que le estás dando muchas vueltas al asunto, oni.

―Creo que tienes razón, pero en realidad, no sé qué es lo que realmente ve en mí Alma-san.

―Preguntárselo mañana, oni.

―Como si fuera tan fácil. ―Respondió en medio de un suspiro la joven de cabellos color zanahoria tras haberse puesto la pijama y por consiguiente haber apagado la luz de su cuarto.

 **-Fin del Micro Recuerdo-**

―Alma-san…. ―Volvió a susurrar al mismo tiempo que recordaba nuevamente el beso que le había dado el chico.

Era verdad, no sabía qué lo que en verdad pensaba Alma de ella y de cómo realmente la veía, pero tal como le dijo Onigawara: estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y que simplemente tenía que preguntárselo, más no era nada sencillo como bien le expresó a la Piedra Oscura de 800 años. Sin embargo, no podía seguir así, tenía que afrontarlo de algún modo ya que al final de cuentas el demonio de piedra tenía razón ante todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior; por lo que se armó de valor y salió de su escondite, pero no vio al adolescente por ninguna parte del comedor, solamente vio la Cajita Feliz sobre la mesa en la que se habían sentado tanto Alma como ella, quien por un momento se sintió culpable por lo ocurrido y por lo mismo casi se puso a llorar.

―¿Aiba-san?―Pronunció una voz familiar detrás de Ruri, que de inmediato la hizo voltearse y notar la presencia del chico Tandouji, quien se mostraba nervioso y no era para menos por lo que había hecho un momento atrás.

―Ah… creí por un momento que… que…

―¿Que me había ido?

―S… sí… ―Dijo la chica de ojos verdes con pena, ya que por un momento realmente pensó que de verdad el chico se había marchado.

―¿Cómo crees que voy a dejarte sola? si fui yo el que te invitó a salir; no sería nada caballeroso de mi parte. ―Respondió al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza de nervios y un intenso rubor atacaba sus mejillas.

Ruri comenzó a reírse por la forma en que actuaba Alma, debido a que era algo inusual escucharlo usar términos como la "caballerosidad" y no tanto por tacharlo de inculto, sino que caía en lo ridículo, pero era algo que no le diría porque no deseaba ofenderlo. Por otro lado, debía aclarar las cosas con él, pues estaba esperanzada de que ese beso que le había dado significara algo más que un simple impulso, pero no estaba segura si era el lugar y un buen momento para comprobarlo.

―A… aún no te has terminado de comer tu hamburguesa…. así que…¿te parece si terminamos de comer?

―Pero… ya terminaste de comer ¿o me equivoco?

―S… sí… pero puedo acompañarte con el postre. ―Dijo en medio de una risa nerviosa. ―Eso si no te molesta…

―Para nada, de hecho soy yo la que debo pedirte disculpas porque fui yo la te dejó solo y te hice esperar mucho tiempo sin consideración alguna.

―Ah… no tienes por qué disculparte… yo… perdón por lo que hice; fue muy grosero de mi parte. ―Expresó con un tono cargado de arrepentimiento al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia ante la chica.

Aiba se quedó en silencio y a la vez sorprendida por lo que el joven estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Si bien lo que Alma hizo fue hasta cierto punto una falta de respeto hacia ella, también ella no había sido muy cortés al haberlo abandonado un par de horas, por lo que ambos ya estaban a mano.

―Claro… no hay problema...―Dijo la chica aceptando las disculpas de Tandouji, quien se sonrojó ante esa cálida sonrisa que le hacía perder los sentidos.

Después de un rato, Ruri por fin se comió la hamburguesa y parte de lo que llevaba la Cajita Feliz, ya que tantas emociones en un sólo momento le hicieron perder el apetito, mientras que con Alma era todo lo contrario: en tan sólo los veinte minutos que ella tardó en comerse la hamburguesa, él se comió dos hamburguesas sencillas, un refresco mediano, las papas que Ruri le había regalado junto con el resto de los nuggets, un helado Mcflurry de Hershey's bites y un café con un pay de queso.

―A… Alma-san sí que comes demasiado...―Comentó Ruri sorprendida de ver la cantidad de comida que se había devorado en pocos minutos el peli gris, cuyas mejillas se pusieron rojas como tomate de la pena.

―L… lo siento... yo…

―No te preocupes, me gusta verte contento y entusiasmado con toda esa comida.

.Alma otro poco y se atraganta con el último pedazo de pay que estaba masticando, por lo que se bebió todo el café que tenía a la mano para no morir de esa forma. Por su parte, Ruri se preocupó por el oji azul y de inmediato le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que Tandouji respondió:

―Ah… por poco y me muero… ―Expresó tras un prolongado respiro y todo porque la niña rica le había vuelto a descolocar con una de esas sonrisas que lo embrutecen por completo. ―¡Pero estoy bien!

―¿Seguro?

―Sí, fue un pedazo de pay que se me atoró en la garganta, je, je, je. ―Dijo tratando de alejarse un poco de Ruri, puesto que se había acercado demasiado a él y esto lo ponía bastante nervioso al grado de hacerlo sudar.

Después de un rato, ambos adolescentes salieron de McDonald's para comenzar a pasear por el centro. No había mucho de qué perderse, pero esto no le importó a la chica Aiba mientras estuviera al lado de Alma, cuya mirada estaba entretenida con algunas herramientas de cocina, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Ruri, pero enseguida su atención se desvió a una tienda de bisutería y fantasía, a la cual entró sin decirle nada al chico alto, quien parecía estar muy entretenido con los artículos domésticos.

―Bienvenida ¿busca algo en especial señorita?―Preguntó la empleada del mostrador al notar a la oji esmeralda viendo a todo a su alrededor, quien de inmediato volteó hacia donde estaba la mujer.

―Eh… no precisamente... sólo estoy viendo… gracias…

―Cualquier cosa que sea de su agrado, estoy para servirle.

―Gracias.

Ruri continuó mirando las vitrinas que exhibían la variedad de aretes, pulseras, collares, dijes y anillos de fantasía con unos colores muy bonitos, entre los cuales destacaba el color morado en un anillo plateado que hacía juego con un collar y unos aretes, los cuales tenían forma de corazón, lo que le trajo nostalgia al recordar que el pendiente que su querida madre le había regalado se parecía al juego de bisutería que estaba dentro de la vitrina. Por un momento estuvo a punto de comprarlo, pero no lo hizo, por lo que optó en regresar con Alma, puesto que no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta. No obstante, cuando salió de la tienda notó que algo andaba mal: se trataba de Alma, quien estaba teniendo una riña con alguien desconocido, o más bien éste le gritaba al peli gris "eres un demonio", cosa que enervó a la chica y sin miramientos se acercó al tipo y lo cacheteó con mucha fuerza.

―¡Aiba-san, no!―Dijo perplejo Alma ante la acción de la joven, quien se puso de puntillas para regañar a ese sujeto de complexión fornida.

―¡No vuelvas a insultar a Alma-san ¿entendiste?!

―Oh, veo que eres tan maricón como para que tu mujerzuela venga a defenderte ¡monstruo!―Espetó con tono despectivo a la vez que intentaba golpearla, pero de ipso facto Tandouji se interpuso entre Ruri y el puño de éste, el cual le hizo caer al suelo con la nariz y la boca sangrando.

―¡No permitiré que insultes a Aiba-san y mucho menos levantes tu puño contra ella, mal nacido! ―Amenazó el peli gris con evidente ira, lo cual era un problema por el brillo carmín de sus ojos y el aura violeta que empezaba a emerger de su cuerpo, lo que alarmó a Ruri al grado de abrazarlo con fuerza para calmarlo.

―¡Tranquilízate! ¡no vale la pena pelear contra un cobarde!―Decía desesperada la muchacha al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a su abdomen, arriesgándose a que éste la hiriera y se saliera de control por completo, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a su poder para controlarlo.

Ante esta situación, Alma logró recuperar la cordura, claro, no sin llevarse como último "premio" un puñetazo en la cara antes de que ese tipo se fuera mientras le gritaba "marica". Por su parte, Ruri estaba molesta y al mismo tiempo asustada, pues nunca imaginó en su vida que un hombre quisiera golpearla, pero el que se había llevado todos los trancazos había sido el más alto por defenderla, quien todavía manifestaba los remanentes de sus poderes de Piedra Oscura en sus pupilas que brillaban de color carmín: era obvio que Alma todavía estaba encolerizado y quería moler a golpes a ese sujeto que ni siquiera sabía por qué lo odiaba tanto, pero más que por él, era por Ruri ¿cómo se atrevió a intentar agredirla de esa forma? definitivamente deseaba matarlo y que no quedara nada de él.

―Alma-san debemos irnos. ―Dijo la muchacha preocupada por la forma en que se veía el aludido, tanto por los golpes que había recibido, como por su aura de Piedra Oscura que estaba a punto de salirse de control otra vez. ―Anda, vamos a un hospital para que te curen.

―N… no… iré a matar a ese desgraciado. ―Espetó con cólera al mismo tiempo que el cuerno de color carmín comenzó a formarse en su frente.

―¡Basta Alma-san! ―Le gritó la chica ya muy frustrada de no saber cómo lidiar con esta situación, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: besarlo en los labios.

El ser de Alma se sacudió al grado de que su aura de Piedra Oscura cesó por completo; era como si le hubieran aventado un cubetazo con agua fría e hielos. Por su parte Ruri despegó sus labios de los del peli gris, quien parecía que el gato le había comido la lengua por lo que Aiba había hecho para calmarlo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, de vez en cuando se veían de reojo, pero cuando alguno de ellos captaba esto, de inmediato desviaban la mirada mutuamente hasta que llegaron a una clínica para que atendieran al chico Tandouji, quien por fortuna no sufrió ninguna fractura o rotura de hueso, o en el peor de los casos algún daño cerebral por el gran impacto de los golpes.

―Ah… gracias a Dios no fue grave…. ―Dijo más tranquila al mismo tiempo que guardaba la tomografía que le habían hecho a Alma en el sobre que le dio el doctor.―Mañana no irás a clases Alma-san, te quedarás en casa a descansar: es una orden de tu rectora escolar. ―Enfatizó esto último con un tono autoritario.

Por su parte Alma sólo asintió con la cabeza, ya que estaba más que avergonzado por todo lo que había sucedido en casi todo ese día; no le sorprendería que Kagami quisiera hacerle una llave y darle un gancho al hígado si se enteraba de todo el alboroto que se desenvolvió en un rato; desde faltarle el respeto a Aiba con ese beso en el restaurante, así como la pelea que tuvo con aquel sujeto que se le había aparecido en el centro. Asimismo, Aiba sólo veía de reojo a Tandouji, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de gasas, tiritas adhesivas y una venda rodeando su frente, las cuales no eran suficientes para cubrir todos los moretones, sobre todo el del ojo izquierdo que era donde había sido más profunda el impacto del golpe. Para esto, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, por lo que el celular de Ruri comenzó a sonar; era Makoto y no era para menos, toda la tarde había estado afuera de la vista de su mayordomo, quien se escuchaba muy preocupado cuando contestó la llamada.

―Ama ¿dónde está? ¿se encuentra bien?

―Estoy bien Kagami ¿podrías pasar por nosotros? estamos frente al McDonald's del centro.

―Entendido, enseguida voy para allá.―Contestó el joven mayordomo antes de colgar la llamada.

De nuevo el silencio reinó en medio de Alma y Ruri, quien de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo al juguetito de Hello Kitty dentro de la Cajita Feliz; no estaba segura de cómo excusarse o disculparse con Tandouji por la manera en que había actuado para detenerlo. Sin embargo, no se esperó a que el oji azul iniciara la conversación.

―A… Aiba-san… yo… lo siento, sé lo mucho que querías divertirte y pasarla bien hoy…. y todo lo eché a perder…―Expresó con arrepentimiento y justo cuando iba a hacer la reverencia, Ruri lo detuvo.

―Deja de hacer eso… Alma-san.―Le regañó, ya que el chico tenía razón al decir que parte de su mal día era su culpa, pero por otro lado no podía enojarse con él porque la protegió de llevarse un puñetazo en la cara.―Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa y de no ser por ti, los dos estaríamos hospitalizados en este momento, además de que no todo fue tan malo; me encantó la hamburguesa.―Comentó esto final al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una dulce sonrisa que puso colorado a Tandouji, quien le respondió:

―Me alegra saber que te haya gustado…. y si quieres, la próxima vez vamos a comer pizza.

―¡¿De verdad?!―Dijo emocionada la joven al mismo tiempo que se acercaba "peligrosamente" a Tandouji. ―Nunca he probado una pizza ¿cuándo vamos?

―Eh… el día que quieras ir… ―Respondió tratando de alejarse un poco de ella. ―En serio Aiba-san ¿en qué mundo has estado viviendo? ―Dijo el peligris sorprendido de conocer a alguien que jamás había probado una pizza.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso, Alma-san?―Preguntó la chica acercándose demasiado a él, quien trataba de alejarse de ella.

―¡Ah… olvídalo! … pues vamos cuando quieras...sólo me avisas... ―Respondió nervioso ante la corta distancia entre él y ella. ―"Rayos, entre más me alejo, más se acerca ¿por qué hace eso? ¿qué acaso no conoce el respeto del espacio personal?"

―Alma-san estás rojo y sudando ¿acaso tienes fiebre?

―¡Ah sí! es probable que sea por los golpes… ¡pero no hay de qué preocuparse, no es grave, sólo hace falta que descanse!―Expresó con desesperación al ver preocupada a la peli naranja.

―Tienes razón. ―Sonrió ya más tranquila, mientras que el otro dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio entremezclado con ansiedad y un rubor en las mejillas.

En menos de diez minutos, el joven mayordomo llegó en el auto negro que siempre usaba para transportar a Ruri donde quisiera. Ambos subieron en silencio, lo cual preocupó a Kagami, debido a que notó de inmediato las heridas del rostro de Alma, definitivamente iba a enterarse de lo que pasó y el por qué tanto mutismo entre esos dos; era como si quisieran ocultarle algo, pero era obvio que no iba a armar un escándalo estado su querida ama presente. Sin embargo, optó por la plática amena entre conductor y pasajero para romper ese ambiente incómodo.

―¿Qué tal estuvo la hamburguesa, ama?

―Eh… pues… estuvo deliciosa, al igual que los nuggets, las papas y el refresco, aunque al final Alma-san terminó ayudándome. ―Respondió entusiasmada, lo cual le satisfacía a Makoto, pues no le agradaba para nada que estuviera triste.

―¿Y a qué restaurante fueron?―Preguntó con mucha curiosidad, pues por alguna razón quería enterarse del lugar a donde Tandouji la había llevado y dependiendo de la respuesta de su ama, le daría o no una buena paliza al menor.

―¡Fuimos a McDonald's!―Contestó la chica de baja estatura al mismo tiempo que le presumía el juguete de Hello Kitty a su mayordomo, quien por un momento tuvo ganas de aniquilar a Alma, pero de ver tan contenta a su ama desistió de esa idea, claro, por ahora.

Después de platicarle a Kagami la experiencia que tuvo en el día (omitiendo lo de la pelea), pasaron a dejar a Alma a su casa que se mostró agradecido por el favor, aunque era obvio que Makoto iba a sacarle la verdad así como sí y que le iba a aplicar un par de llaves como castigo, pero eso no importaba por ahora, ya que lo que más le interesaba era saber del día en que Ruri y él fueran a comer esa pizza; sin contar el hecho de que ese beso que Aiba le había dado, había provocado algo extraño en él, tanto que su corazón latía a mil por hora cada vez que lo recordaba.

―Al menos no iré a clases mañana… ―Se dijo así mismo mientras se acomodaba para dejarse caer en un profundo sueño.

Por su parte Ruri estaba más que contenta con el día que había pasado con Alma. Si bien mañana iba a ausentarse por el incidente en el centro y que se llevó un buen susto y estaba preocupada por el chico alto, se la había pasado bien, pero sobre todo, necesitaba saber todavía lo que sentía Alma por ella, por lo que conciliar el sueño sería todo un reto y más al recordar aquel beso que le había dado el muchacho y luego ella a él.

―Veo que estás de buen humor, oni. ―Dijo la Piedra Oscura al notar a la chica tarareando una canción. ―¿Acaso ocurrió algo interesante, oni?

―Claro que sí… pero no te lo voy a decir porque es un secreto ¿verdad Hello Kitty?―Expresó la ojiverde al mismo tiempo que dejaba el juguetito en el buró de su cuarto antes de apagar la luz y caer profundamente dormida.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hamburguesa**

Como siempre mi dolor de cabeza son los títulos, esta ocasión me costó trabajo elegir de entre estas opciones "Amor clicheado", "Hamburguesa", "Hamburguesa, Pizza y Besos" y "Citas indirectas", por lo que me decidí por este último porque es más corto y porque los protagonistas hasta ahora han tenido "citas indirectas" como la de Kamakura (capítulo 8 de la serie), pero al final me decidí por "Hamburguesa" (lo sé soy muy indecisa con los títulos de fanfics) por lo que esta no es la excepción. Por otro lado, decidí que esta "cita" fuera en McDonald's por ser un lugar muy famoso mundialmente, además de que nuestro protagonista no conoce los lugares de "alcurnia" a los que Ruri visita, aunque también fue porque me gusta mucho ir a McDonald's xdxdxd Por otra parte, decidí darle un toque infantil a Ruri con lo de la "Cajita Feliz" por el juguete de Hello Kitty, pues no pude evitar relacionarla con Ruri por tener un moño rojo al igual que ella, así como su gusto por el color rosa. Asimismo, le quise dar un estilo medio "geek" para lo ocasión, aunque no sé si esté en lo correcto en llamarlo así porque no soy buena describiendo moda contemporánea, aún así espero que les haya gustado el concepto con el que "vestí" a Alma.

En cuanto a la escena de la "pelea", pues lo metí como relleno porque ya no sabía cómo terminar el desarrollo de la historia, pero debo aclarar que no fue solamente eso, realmente hay un motivo por el cual puse esta idea y lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho.

¡Cuídense mucho!

AstraAltair


End file.
